Our Secrets
by OliviaNeith
Summary: Rated Teen for is story of my include Salior Moon,Harry Potter.Olivia and Luna Aswan Daughter of Athena and their half-sisters and cousins Xena and Lynnette Collins have to figure out secrets that family are even hiding.Going to a Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry,Camp Half-Blood,and nding out about there lost kingdom.


Hello everybody I am writing a new and improve story of Our Secrets and The Unexplained.I hate my old version so much but I am planning to rewrite at thebeginning.

DISCLAMMER:Harry Potter is own by J.K Jackson of the Olympians,Kane Chronicles,and Heroes of Olympus is own by Rick Club is owned by Nickeloden,Rai,4kids(formerly),Rainbow Spa,and Indigo Secrets of the Teenage Witch is owned by Hub sailor moon from Mako mermaids and H2o from Australia.

Btw:I have ADHD

Also here is the info about my story.

Princess Olivia Isabella 'Silvermoon'Opal Darby Olympia adopted last name Aswan

Origins:Olympia

Parents:Daughter of Athena and William Quincy Olympia

Adopted:Princess Jade Ember Aswan nee Domino and Thomas 'Tom' Edward Aswan

Siblings:Princess Luna Madison Elizabeth 'Magicmoon'Diamond Olympia Adopted last name Aswan

Adopted sister;Bloom Roxanne Snape Chase;Halfsister Athena Cabin;Half-siblings

Species:Nymph Demigod;formally Hunter;Formally Goddess;current Fairy;current Witch(Harry Potter);Current Metaphorous;Current

Jobs:Roman Goddess of Fairies,Magic Dimension,Olympusix,and Protector of Fairies and the Leader of Moon scouts.

Birthday:13/10/00(America:10/13/00)

Hair color:Dirty Blonde but can be pale blonde.

Eye Color:Grey

Skin Tone:Dark Tan

Type of Nymph:Moon and Magic

Countess Roxanne Lillian'Opalmoon' Pallas Laura Snape

Parents:Servus Tobias Snape and Hecate Goddess of Princess Jade Ember Aswan née Domino.

Siblings:Olivia Olympia;Adopted Luna Aswan;Adopted Bloom Domino;Adopted Hecate Cabin;Half siblings

Hair:Black rather be auburn

Eyes:Black

Skin tone:Pale

Jobs:Greek Goddess of Fairies,Magical Dimension,Olympusix,and Procter of a Moon Scouts

Species:Nymph Demigod;formally Hunter;formally; Goddess;Current Witch(Harry Potter);Current Fairy;Current Metamorphous;Current

Origins:Olympia

Type of Nymph:Moon

Olympia:Planet that has a lot of nature in it.

Chapter One

Note to Everybody

I am note from New York I am from Illinois so I am going by there school system but better.

At Mako Island

Isle was born on Mako Island while Poseidon and Athena created was a new born mermaid.(Sorry The Mako scene sucks)

No ones point of view at Olympia

The destruction was horrible with the Darkness Evilness of the realm,Darkar name after the evil the Prince of the inhabitants of Darkar believes in was born ten months before the ,Queen of Olympia with her two sons William and was alive in spirit she was wearing,her hair in a high ponytail with a circlet that is glowing silver,with a long purple dress,and a ribbons on her and Kalen has twins 's daughters are Olivia and ,William's daughters are Lynnette and Xena(Rename because of I didn't like Sabrina right at the moment.)Kalen just fallen down,he was dead."He we'll go to the Elysium,but I have to take him.

Then there was the the girls mother,the goddess of wisdom, was wearing a white her dark hair up in a high a golden a golden arm bands."Can I take the Fairy and Witch of Mythology,Wisdom,The Hunt,and Human Magic."Athena held Lynnette,Olivia,Xena,and gave the power of Mythology to Olivia,power of The Hunt is Luna,power of The Human Magic to Lynnette,and the power of Wisdom to she gave Xena and Lynnette to William."William,my lover,use your power wisely."Athena said."Okay I will do it for you,because I will be wise on my power."

At Olympus

Athena and the two girls,Olivia and she was on gods were on the throne with Hades in his chair and Hecate with the Zeus declared the meeting to of the children had a dark spell on Hecate came up to children and Athena."Oh my one of these children had a dark curse from is a disabled at Enchantix level she can use Fairy dust."Hecate the curse landed on Apollo said."Olivia was caused with a leg disorder also she had a lung I can't treat her but she can fly and still use magic."Then Apollo made a cyan wheelchair that grows her Apollo added the breathing tube.

"I feel like both of these girl make good hunters but not now I will wait whenever they get older."Artemis said."Okay can we get this meeting ready."Zeus said.

"Okay Lord these demigods are a guardian fairy and witch that guards us."Dionysus said lazily.

"Brother I agree this time."Poseidon said.

"So at kindergarten through third grade they will be at the Upper East Side Wealthy Private School for girls."Athena said.

"So where are they going to live with?"Hades said.

"Well this Roman Legacy of Hades and Hermes couple named Jade and Thomas Aswan also a wizard,fairy,and witch couple won't send monsters after them."said Hermes giving Hades a glare.

"Then let's send them to this place in New York."said Zeus.

In the Mortal World-Olivia and Luna's New Home

Athena carries the two babies to Madison Street with this mansion made out mansion was had everything newly updated items and nice had four floors with a basement that no knows of but has five towers that are haunted to mortals or towers have brown roofing and the roof is also porch is so nice that is made of dark brown wood with a roof covering was a swing chair that was made black painted owls as there was a nice black framed windows that were the door was stained glass side windows and black knocked on the door the couple came out Jade was auburn hair with dark highlights,pale skin,and green Thomas is a long brown hair,pale skin,and Amber eyes.

"Athena you are here so these are the girls."Jade saids.

"These are Olivia and Luna Princess of and Luna have grey eyes but Olivia loves Cyan and Luna loves Olivia is disabled with her legs and lungs it is from the dark spell."Athena smiling but when she mentioned the last line she grinned."and Good bye you already know the plan."Athena went back to Mount Olympus.

Jade and Thomas were both in Jade and Thomas goes up stairs on the second Luna's room was painted win paint crib was near the crib was painted silver with a golden blankets was green and was put in room also had a silver dresser for her baby a baby walker to help a radio for music.

Then Olivia's room was painted cyan and crib was black wood with a silver blankets were music was a black the music part was the only thing different is the wheelchair and the oxygen tank for rooms had wooden the entire house has wooden floors and the kitchen was nice marble counter tops with a closet that is the pantry full of was a popcorn wheelie popper and a cabinets were dark brown of the cups was silver or golden plates were mostly made of Chinese style teacups were also like the silverware was real the kitchen items were kitchen had an Modern stove and in the living room was a flat screen T.V with nice black leather couch that was L Library was there full of spell books and regular one of the rooms you will find a play room with a Hogwarts Castle Doll House with every doll that is that room there was a painting of Harry Potter's Owl in that room is an indoor in ground kiddie to the kids play room was the indoor in ground big pool with nice lounge chairs with blue and grey door was another familiar family.

In The Mortal World-Lynnette and Xena's new Home

Williamwas with Lynnette and Xena's new home was already made and had house was of made of the one next took the last name the houses were the same style but the basement of there house was like next door.

The chair swing was pink and red you get up to the entrance hallway there was a closet full of owls with a the house next door the style was the same but the girls.


End file.
